Living Next door to the one
by haldslkfa
Summary: okay who ever want to continue this story is welcome to just tell me so I can read it because i really like the idea: No joke
1. Chapter 1

**Living next door to the one...**

For all you who dont know what has happened over the past few years Sonny is now living with Chad Dylan Cooper (yes they got together after the ending of the show), The Jonas Brothers seventh album went multi-platnium and now they where moving in next door to Sonny and CDC. They had never meet eatheir of them because they where to busy with all their lives but they knew the both had shows:/ And Joe With His knew girlfriend Stella and Kevin with Macy nick Was the only one left single but he liked it that way he just always said I need to find the one.

Sonny got really exited to finally have someone to occupy that really big house and some knew friends...

_"What do you think they would like better chocolate chip or sugar cookies?" _Sonny asked.

_"Who cares why do we even have to take cookies their rich why dont hey buy some?" _

_"Its the neigborly thing to do and I want to be an AWSOME neigbor"_

_"Love you are AWSOME but they dont need to know that"_

_"Awww Chad are you jelause is CDC actually jelause?"_

_"PHHHH no why would I be of those cookie cutter popstars?"_

_Its okay I wont leave you for them your tooo cute!"_

_"I Know"_

"how do you think they are?" Joe Asked

_"I dont know but they say that Chad Cooper guy is a jerk and the girl is really nice" _said Kevin.

_"Speak for yourselves im still single and proud_"- Nick

"_Macy have you seen my Robbot Chicken videos I think I lost them_"-Kevin

"_ No kevin they are on the movie box remember_?- Macy

"_Right_"- he said

She waited a few days because she did not want to disturb their unpacking when they did that to her it took her sooo much longer to move in it wasnt even funny! But today she was going as soon as Chad got back from his work. He was now owned part of Warner brothers. She was so excited when he got home he didnt even let him change.

They knocked on the door 3 times before Joe opened the door while holding hands with Stella. as soon as he opened the door he called the rest of them to come down.

_"Hi im Sonny Monroe and this is my boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper_"

_"Hi Sonny hi Chad_"- Kevin and Joe said

"_HI_"- Stella

"_Hello_"- Macy

Last but not Least "Ummm hi"- Nick who was still a little shocked about seeing Sonny for the first time the first thing he thought was..... Shes The One! and then how he loved her hair and eyes and her wonderful body... He started to get a little jealuse of Chad who had his arms wrapped around her waist.

She gave them the cookies and Kevins eyes lit up like in christmas morning when he saw all the presents under the tree.

"_Thanks!!!"- _He added with a Huge smile:)

_"You are so very welcome...'_

After going to visit them Chad came out pretty mad... he just keeped thinking of how Nate looked at sunny and that he hated it. How he hated it so much but ofcourse he would never admit that to Sunny because he had way to much pride.

**Hoped you liked it I know it sucked and my spelling to (i suck at spelling as you can tell) But I really liked the Idea of A crossover between Jonas and Sonny with a Chance so nice:)**


	2. Nick

**Nick**

I hate this! This has never happened to me before not when I meet Hannah Montana, not when I meet Selena Gomez ugh I hate her for this worst of all she has a boyfriend that stupid Chad Dylan Cooper guy who the hell says their whole name when they meet you no one!

When do you think she'll come over again?

Or maybe I can go over that stupid idiot wont be there anyways he left for a trip to see the production of the last Harry Potter movie..............?

Umm but what can I say? I need sugar...... ummm I can ask for a recipe.... noooo thats way to girly she's gunna think im gay.......

After an hour of deciding what he would say he worked up the courage to go over to return the plate that the cookies were in....:)

Knock Knock.........

Sonny opened the door loking as beatiful as ever... with a black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt. I couldnt help but stare......

_"Hi Nick_" she said with a bear hug (Soooo happy)

"_Hey Sonny I came to return your plate_"

"_Oh right I forgot about it come in_"

I didnt expect a come in I just wanted to see her shes defenatly the one no doubt about that. Why the freak does life have to be so complicated?

"_Sure"_

We went in and talked about how are lives were so far and then she said i

"_You want to stay for as while Chad left and I hate being alone_."

YEEESSSSSS I WANT TO! "_Sure_"

"_Are you sure you are not busy because if you are you dont have to" _

_"nah im not busy im already done unpacking and everythinng"_

_"What all your music dont you have to do something about that?"_

_"No you didnt hear were taking a break"_

_"Okay you dont mind if we go out do you?"_

_"No my car or yours?"_

_"We dont need a car"_

_"What why where are we going?"_

"_To the park you see you need to see this it has the most beatiful view thats where me and Chad went when we first moved in, but he didnt really appriciate its uniqueness_" She seemed sad, stupid guy how can he ever not like something to do with her? Or even dare to make her sad?

Sonny was absolutely right when it came to the view it was beatiful, it was first the sunset with alot of colors mixed together and it felt like you were so close yet so far, then it got dark and we layed down on top of a wide slide (she was so close) and I saw again what she ment by its uniqueness millions os stars and it was a full moon we started looking for shapes...:)

"_Look a Jirafe_"

"_Where?" _I asked

"_Next to the moon_"

"_Oh I see It do you see the monkey_"

"_Hahahahahaha yea it looks like its dancing_"

Loved her laugh. "_Haha yea it does look like its dancing_"

She just kept looking for them and I couldnt help but stare. "_Your beatiful_" Oops did I just say that out loud?!?!?!?!?!

_"Huh_"

_"Its beatiful_" SAVED!

"_Yea it is_" She turned around to face me and gave me her awsome smile.

I walked her home left her at the door, I felt like kissing her so badly so I just keeped my distance. When I got home I told them all about it because I could'nt help it anyways they saw something diffrent about me. They werent lying

**Good? Bad? Review... Please:)**

**Be Honest................**


	3. The Blind Side

Sonny

The next day since Chad was still out he decided to invite Nick to the movies. She liked his company and having him around they liked alot of the same stuff and they focosed on the little things of life that always made life alot better and happier and simple in her book. Ha could argue with him wqhich sonny loved she loved to tease him and tell him what he was doing wrong. He loved her for it, because no one ever dared to challange him they all where to scaare but when they did it just made it all more fun but with Sonny he thought everything was fun:)

She called him around 12:00 because she thought it would be a good hour. "This is an S.O.S dont want a second guess its the bottom line its true I gave my all for you" The phone rang.

"Hello" He said a little to exited.

"Hey Nick its me Sonny I wanted to ask you..."

"Sure what is it Sonny"

"If you want to go to the movies with me"

"But you have a theater at home?"

"Yea i know but I only use that when I'm board and it makes it funner to go to the theater it's way more exiting"

He chuckled "Okay"

"What's so funnny?"

"That you think its fun to go to the theater when you have one at home..."

"What dont you like the expirience of doing normal things like going to the theater and getting out of home?"

"No I might get eaten up alive by all the crazy fans"

"hahahahahahaha thats what you get for wanting to being famous but are we going or not because I can go alll by myself you know It's a whole different expirience but it's still FUN"

"Yea we are still going what movie are we watching?"

"Well its chessy but they say its really cool The Blind Side with Sandra Bullock"

"ohhh i know now it does look chessy but cool. So what time?"

"When do you have time?"

"Now or Later.."

"Haha are you ready?"

"Yea."

"Okay ill meet you in an half an hour at my or your house?"

"Yours but we are taking my car"

"No we are not where taking mine"

"No Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Fine Nick we will take your car but im paying my own ticket and its final or we take my car!"

"Fine we will take yours but I'll drive"

"No we have a deal to bad! hahaha :)"

:)

"Hey welcome to my car:)"

"Hello"

"So what theater are we going to?"

"Cinemark."

"Okay"

:)

Nick's POV

Ohhhh ohhh what shall I do? She just picked up my hand and is practically huging it! I dont know what to do? So I'll just leave it there, they fit together like penut butter and jelly.... Thank God my hand dosent sweat because that will be kind of awkard... I want to kiss her soo badly her lips are calling me! No Nick look at the movie! But I cant help it!!! We'll atleast the movie has football and its based on a true story and thats all I know because the movie is over? How can I spend 2 hours looking at her beats me but I did and now im in trouble because girls like to talk about the movies!!! UGH should of paid attention, Should have, could have, would have! But I didnt!!!

"Ohh im so sorry I didnt realize I was holding your hand should have said something Chad hates when I do that..."

Stupid Chad! "Nah its cool."

"Ummmm okay? The movie was AWSOME though dont you thik ?"

"Yea it was preatty cool.... What do you wanna do next?

"Awww I almost cry he talked about his mom and when he picked up the popcorn because he had nothing else to eat."

"Why didnt you?" Did i just ask that outloud?

"I dont like to cry in public..."

"Hmmm So what do you want to do next?"

"Go for some icecream OFCOURSE!'

"sonny but its cooled outside!?!?!"

"Yea I know thats why I get really HYPER in the cooled I love IT!"

"Okay then I guess were going for some icecream"

:)

"Soo what's your favorite book?" asked Nick

"The Truth about forever by Sarah Dessen. Your's?"

"I cant decide but I love all the Alex Rider series"

"Movie?"

"He's Just Not That Into You. You?"

"The Boat That Rocked'

"Song"

"At the moment Fireflies by: Owl City. You."

"Where are you now by: Honor Society"

"Color"

"Yellow you"

"Blue, but you dont where yellow often?"

"Yea i do all the time" Then I noticed them her favorite pair of shoes her yellow convers.

:)

After the ice vream I drooped her of at home. I didnt want to but i didnt want to look desprate and m,ake her notice that i like her..

:)

Short but hoped you liked it i cant write very long stories and yes lori I know my grammar sucks but its the best I can Do...:)


End file.
